The present invention is directed to an additive for machine tool coolant and more particularly to a clarifier additive for controlling static electricity in machine tool coolants.
Additives for liquid coolants and static electric compositions are known in the art. Various types of equipment for either adding additives or, for example, detecting static electricity are also known in the art. The following is a list of prior art patents which are directed to this subject matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,863
U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,926
U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,190
U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,406
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,888
U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,747
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,133
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,722
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,668
Machine tool coolants are well known in the art and are used, for example, in abrasive grinders, drilling machines and milling machines to cool and lubricate the cutting tools or cutting wheels as the work pieces are being drilled, ground or milled. The coolants are normally recycled. Various contaminants are found in the recycled water-based coolants.